Bad Ass Mfs
by Draco's-ours
Summary: What happens when two 'new girls' enter isolated castle of Hogwarts? R&R to find out more


**Fox and Lemur: **This is our first fan fic so any suggestions you can give us would be greatly appreciated. Enjoy!

The students of Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry where all busily chatting at platform 9 and ¾. Everyone was catching up on news from over the holidays and organising their luggage or saying goodbye to loved ones. It was almost 11:00 and most of the students were on board waiting for the train to start moving, only a few later comers were still on the platform and they were quickly disappearing into the remaining carriages. Just as everyone was settling themselves into their seats there was suddenly a loud, deep rumbling sound from right above the train. Students stepped out of the train on to the platform staring at the sky and whispering while others stuck their heads out of the windows wondering what was going on. The prefects quickly rushed about trying to get the students to get back into their carriages but their efforts were in vain, the students were finding this was far to intriguing.

"HOLY SHIT!" Screamed a lanky third year, "IS THAT A FLYING MOTORBIKE!?!"

His outburst was followed by more gasping and pointing and now almost every student was staring at the sky as a huge, shiny black motorbike descended onto the platform. The motorbike itself was something to gawk at with its huge shining black and silver body, but it was the two girls on the back of it that were grabbing all the attention. In fact most of the boys were standing paralysed with their mouths hanging open just looking at them. On the back of the magnificent bike were two girls dressed in identical outfits. They were wearing black helmets with a large silver skull and cross bones on the back, black high heeled boots that came up to just above the ankles, tight black leather pants and jackets open just enough to show some nice cleavage.

The girl at the rear swung her leg over the seat of the bike and landed gracefully on the ground in one swift movement. She turned towards the train and just stood there for a moment looking at everyone staring at her, seeing this as the perfect time to make her debut appearance, she dramatically pulled of her helmet while swaying her hair from side to side. She was definitely gorgeous. There wasn't a single person present that could argue otherwise. She had blond hair that was layered at the front to frame her face and came down to a few inches past her shoulders, her deep, sea-blue eyes were flicking from person to person searching for hot guys and her lips were like soft, crimson clouds.

"For fuck sake Naomi," said the girl still on the bike pulling of her helmet. "Stop showing off and help me with our stuff."

The girl jumped off the bike and looked around, she knew they weren't exactly going to be playing it low-profile turning up on a flying motorbike but she didn't expect everyone to be staring at them for this long. No, Jacqui corrected herself, they are not staring at us, only the girls are, the guys are staring at our tits not us. After a few moments of this awkward silence where the students continually looked from one sister to the other, Jacqui decided that they both must have sprouted three heads on their journey.

"Jesus Naomi I don't think they've ever seen twins before!" she said laughing.

At this point the prefects seemed to find their voices again enough to return to their usual brisk selves.

"Alright you lot back on the train its 11:00 right now get on before we all miss it!"

The students started to walk sheepishly back onto the train, guys looking back and smirking every now and then. Naomi rolled her eyes and turned back towards her sister.

"Damn it Jacqui," she said pouting. "From what I could see there wasn't that many hot guys. How do you expect me to last a whole year in pommy land without heaps of hot guys?"

"Let's deal with that later." Jacqui said looking thoughtful not really comprehending what she said, "Do ya recon we could bring the bike? After all Dumbledore never said we couldn't..."

"He said he wanted us to take the train Jacq, so that means no bike."

"No..." Said Jacqui slowly, "He said he wanted us to take the train and we will, the bike would just be on the train with us, but we wouldn't use it."

Naomi thought for a second, "Yeah ok, that sounds like good enough logic to me." She said dismissively, "Just hurry up and get in the train so I can do more perving."

Naomi grabbed their bags and helmets and threw them into the nearest luggage compartment while Jacqui road the bike to the end of the train to put it in a more spacious booth. When they were both done they met in the middle of the train just as it started to get moving, with thick clouds of white steam billowing into the air above. The girls both jumped onto the train and immediately started looking for an empty compartment. They knew they didn't have much of a chance, by now everyone else would have already settled in.

"Damn it!" Jacqui yelled in frustration after they had checked every cabin on the train, "All I want is some bloody sleep for a few hours. A few hours, that's all! I've been riding that bike for god knows how long and now when I finally think I get a chance to rest I find out there is no compartments left! I told you we shouldn't have stopped off at Maccas so many times..."

"Shut up," said Naomi getting a tad annoyed with Jacqui who hadn't stopped complaining since they arrived. "I wasn't the only one of us who was hungry and you know it!"

"Yes, yes...I know I know..." Jacqui said sighing, "I'm sorry I'm just absolutely stuffed. How about we both just calm the fuck down and kick someone else out of their compartment because I don't really give a shit who it is right now I just need some sleep."

Naomi nodded in agreement then the girls went to the very last carriage so they wouldn't be disturbed while they slept. They found a cosy two person compartment with some scrawny first years in it and pushed them out muttering incomprehensibly about how some made up professor was urgently looking for them. After the confused first years were out of the compartment the girls plonked themselves down on the seats and shut their eyes. Jacqui gave a long exaggerated sigh and turned on her side, wanting nothing more in the world at that moment then to just be lost in the oblivion of sleep. But try as she may, she just wouldn't nod off. She kept trying to get comfortable turning this way and that but each position was as uncomfortable as the next. After about half an hour she started to get thoroughly annoyed.

"Fucking hell!" She whispered. She decided to just stare at the roof for a while to see if she would doze off, but no such luck. After another ten minutes of tossing and turning she finally gave up and turned towards Naomi.

"Naomi...Naomi...Naooooooomi..." she crooned.

"Argh what!?!"

"I can't get to sleep."

"Neither."

"Really? Good. What do you want to do then?"

"I dunno, I can't really be stuffed to move right now. Wanna just talk?"

"Ok, good idea, we have barely had a chance to talk since we left." Jacqui stayed silent for a moment wondering how to address the situation, it was still so hard to talk about. It had all happened so fast. It was only the day before yesterday that they had been in their beautiful small but cosy house in Australia, living alone with their father just as they had done ever since they were 10 when their mother died. Life had been going so smoothly, like it had always been, but then something changed.

Mr Quartez came home at 11:00 like he did every night, he was fuming, that was easy to see because like always he had had a bad day at work and then he would blow all their savings at the pub before finally coming home. As soon as they saw the car come up the driveway both the girls turned off the TV programme they had been watching and ran to their room. They couldn't bear thinking about what would happen if the were still there when he got home, it hurt too much so they would just run to their room shut the door and pretend to be asleep. They heard their father stumble in and slam the door, cursing when he tripped over the corner of a mat. Their father staggered down the hall and started yelling as he got closer to the girls room. "YOU STUPID FUCKING SLUTS! I KNOW YOUR NOT SLEEPING YOU DAMN BITCHES! GET UP AND MAKE ME SOME FUCKING FOOD!"

Naomi looked over at Jacqui for some comfort but her gaze was only met by one of pure loathing and disgust.

"If he lays a hand on us tonight I'll kill him myself, I don't give a fuck about the consequences." She said through clenched teeth. "I'll fucking make him pay for what he's done in the last few weeks..."

"No Jacq please don't!" Naomi said in a desperate whisper, "You know what happened last time"

Jacqui knew Naomi was right, their father was more than twice her size and he was too strong for her to take on, which she learnt the hard way last time.

"Then lets leave," Jacqui spat, "I hate it here Naomi I hate it." She could still hear her father rambling in the hallway and every second she was getting more furious.

"How?"

"Sirius' motorbike," Jacqui said calmly, looking very determined. "I have the keys and we're already packed for Hogwarts anyway and Dad doesn't even know we're changing schools so he can't find us."

Naomi thought about this for a moment, it was really actually quite a fool proof plan and she didn't know why they hadn't thought of it before. It would be great to get away from here right now, before he could do any more damage.

"Ok, lets go."

And now here they were, on a train to a place they knew nothing about, but they were happy. They had each other, they were away from their dad and everything was looking up.

"Hey Jacq?" Naomi said suddenly deterring her from her train of thought.

"Yeah"

"Do you think dad would have still become a...you know... alcoholic... if Uncle Sirius hadn't died?"

"Nah," Jacqui said assertively. "He had never drunk before. The first time I ever remember seeing him drinking was straight after he got the letter. When he showed it to us he a bourbon in his had remember?"

"Oh yeah," Naomi said sadly remembering the incident exactly. "It's weird you know, if Uncle Sirius hadn't died we'd still be at home right now, but for some reason I just can't picture that. These past weeks of the holidays have seemed like an entire life time of unhappiness."

"I know what you mean," Jacqui said sighing. "Its weird to think that only 3 months ago we were totally happy and content with our lives, then it just turned so crap so fast. Oh well, shit happens, all you can do is flush it. At lest we're happy now, this year is ganna be great. We're ganna meet heaps of new people, make new friends, fuck new guys...it'll be awesome."

The girls lay silently thinking about the happenings of the last few days and what the future might hold when Jacqui suddenly bolted upright in her seat.

"Naomi?!" Jacqui asked suddenly with an air of panic in her voice.

"Hmm?"

"Were you being serious before when you said you couldn't see many hot guys?!"

Naomi looked at Jacqui to see if she was actually being serious, by the panic stricken look on her face she obviously was. Naomi just shook her head and laughed.

"Well from what I could see... in the short space of time I was given," she said disapprovingly. "there wasn't exactly a huge amount of hot guys around but there definitely was a some choice studs among the sheep."

"Oh thank Moses!" Jacqui said lying down again, "Almost shat meself for a minute there."

"You idiot," Naomi said giggling. "I said that almost an hour ago and you only think of it now? Wow just a tad slow."

"Shut up you cow," she said playfully. "I was distracted before. But right now I'm not, I'm actually really bored so what do ya want to do? We have heaps of time to kill."

"Well..."

After several stupid suggestions from Naomi (which mostly involved making obscene noises in their cabin), the girls finally decided that they would just go for a walk along the train to get a proper look at it as they were not very happy that they had only had a quick glance in each cabin since they got there.

Naomi stretched slowly with a catlike grace while Jacqui just threw herself out of bed while stumbling towards the door yawning. Jacqui reached for the compartment door but froze half way through sliding it open.

"Mi?" she asked in her you're-an-idiot sort of tone, "What did you do with Keeva and Maeve's cage?"

Naomi looked up at Jacqui who seemed to be delighting in her look of stupidity.

"Oh fuck." She said quietly.

Jacqui rolled her eyes and strode out of the compartment towards the cabin where Naomi had put their luggage earlier. Keeva and Maeve would have already gotten out by now and searching for them was never fun, they were so quick and smart they could get anywhere. She just hoped they were at least still in the same carriage as they were before, or they could be looking for quite some time.

Naomi jogged up to Jacqui and met her pace walking next to her looking quiet ashamed but trying to not to show it.

"Sorry Jacq, I wasn't thinking straight. I was...um...I...was..."

"I believe the word you are searching for is 'perving' luv"

Naomi's embarrassment was quickly replaced with utter smugness.

"Yes I was," she said with a dignified huff. "And I enjoyed it."

"For shit sake Mi," Jacqui said when she reached the door to the luggage compartment. "Can you start thinking with your head and not your groin for 5 minutes while we try to find Keeva and Maeve?"

"No sorry I can't," said Naomi faking a sad tone. "I've tried but my groin just seems to have more control."

"Ha, that doesn't surprise me with you Mi."

The girls stepped into the carriage and looked around slowly while their eyes adjusted to the dark. Jacqui could see their belongings quite easily from where they were as they were the last ones that were put in so they were on the top. Jacqui pushed her way through the carriage stepping and crawling over suitcases until she finally came to their bags, sure enough, the cage was empty.

"Fuck!" Jacqui yelled loudly kicking the cage, "Well come on then lets go try to find them before some other poor bastard does."

As if on que, just as the girls were leaving the luggage compartment to commence their search they heard a very loud girly scream coming from a compartment a few doors down. The girls just listened to the noise for a few seconds finding it immensely entertaining, when suddenly a girl with bushy brown hair came screaming into the hall with her hands above her head trying to protect her face from a bird which was relentlessly attacking her from above. Moments later a lanky red headed boy came out doing the same but not screaming quite as loudly.

"Oopsie," Said Naomi giggling. "My bad."

Jacqui just grinned and turned back to the very comical scene that was before them. These two really did look like idiots, the girl especially. She was kicking her feet up and down and she was squealing like a stuck pig, it looked really pathetic. Some other kids were already coming out of their compartments to see what all the fuss was about and most of them were laughing heartily at what they saw. They of course knew that this squealing pig was Hermione Granger, who was never proved wrong and was never made a fool of but for the first time that any of these kids could remember she was looking like a complete idiot.

"Well is someone going to help me?!" she screeched between breaths.

Jacqui and Naomi looked at each other and nodded half heartedly. The knew that they couldn't let this attack go on forever, even if they were enjoying watching it. They both stuck their fingers in their mouths and gave a long, high pitched whistle which startled everyone, which meant that once again all eyes were on them. The two birds immediately stopped their assault and flew onto the outstretched arms of their owners squawking with happiness at the site of them.

"Hello gorgeous Maeve," Jacqui said nuzzling the birds beak. "Were you having fun here without us?"

Jacqui and Naomi continued to greet their pets paying no attention to the fact that Hermoine was standing up again tapping her foot waiting for an apology or explanation of some sort. Hermoine cleared her throat loudly to get the girls attention but the girls ignored her, they hated bossy people and that's exactly what this fuzz ball looked like.

"Excuse me," she said returning to her usual stuck up self. "But do these over grown pigeons belong to you?"

"Pigeons?" Naomi said defensively finally directing her attention to Hermione.

"Yes, the winged rats, are they yours?"

Jacqui looked daggers at Hermione. She was highly pissed off that this fuzzy bitch had insulted her beloved pet and she wasn't exactly a person who got pushed around very mush so she thought she'd better teach this conceited whore a lesson.

"These are Spanish eagles you fuckin dumb ass cunt so keep your fat mouth shut unless you have something intelligent to say!" Feeling satisfied with the absolutely appalled look on Hermione's face Jacqui spun around started walking off dragging a protesting Naomi behind her.

There was a deathly silence in what seemed like the entire train. Every one was looking at Hermione waiting for her smart ass correction to come like it always did when someone disagreed with her, but it didn't. No one could believe it, not even Hermione herself could believe that someone had just called Hermione Granger stupid and further more, it was because they knew more about something than she did which meant that clearly, dare one say it, Hermione was wrong.

"Yes...well...I was just...going to say..." she stuttered to the girls retreating backs.

"What's happening out here Hermione?" Yawned a dark haired boy stepping into the corridor looking very confused. "I was just having a very good sleep when I heard arguing."

The red haired boy on the floor gave the new comer a dark look, warning him he was treading on dangerous grounds but too late, he had already poked the lion in the eye.

"Well sorry I disturbed your beauty sleep," Hermione spat snapping around to look at him. "I can assure you that wasn't my intention."

"What? Calm down, I was just askin," he said looking a tad annoyed at her new found anger for him. "Don't blame me I just woke up. What happened out here? And who were those hot girls?"

There you go guys! Please review, we'd love to hear you ideas


End file.
